villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsieur Mallah
Monsieur Mallah is a DC comics supervillain, the right-hand man of fellow villain Brain and one of the few openly gay characters in mainstream comics - although this is a fairly recent development: he and Brain were officially exposed as lovers in Doom Patrol #34. Monsieur Mallah began his life as one of the many apes the scientist who would become Brain experimented on in order to try and raise their intelligence - in the case of Monsieur Mallah Brain succeeded and the ape became hyper-knowledgeable (Monsieur Mallah's IQ has been stated as 178). However the scientist's colleague, Niles Caulder, grew jealous of this success and arranged for him to get caught in an explosion - resulting in the scientist losing his body and only the brain surviving, Caulder planned on putting this brain into a robot body but Mallah rescued his creator and had his brain transferred into a computer network that kept him alive. Thus Brain was "born" and after Caulder, nowing naming himself "Chief", accidentally created the Doom Patrol both Brain and Monsieur Mallah became obsessed with destroying them - in the process the villains would also become enemies of the Teen Titans. During Grant Morrison's Doom Patrol run, Mallah had the Brain placed in one of Robotman's bodies. In his new body, the Brain confessed to Mallah he was in love with him. Mallah revealed he felt the same way, and the two kissed. However, Robotman's body had developed sentience and vowed never to be enslaved by a brain again; when Mallah placed his lover in the body, he triggered a self-destruct mechanism, which exploded as they kissed. In the Salvation Run storyline, the Brain and Monsieur Mallah appear amongst the villains that were sent to the planet Cygnus 4019. The Brain and Mallah arrive at Joker's camp, and Mallah asks Gorilla Grodd to speak with him away from the others. Mallah proposes to Grodd that as fellow gorillas, the natural kings of the jungle, they should team up and, through their combined might, rule the entire place by themselves. Grodd laughs at Mallah for considering himself, an "absurd science experiment", comparable to "a proud child of Gorilla City". Mallah strikes Grodd and calls him a beast, causing Grodd to fly into a rage and try to kill him. Although Mallah also has a gun, and shoots Grodd several times, Grodd still has the upperhand, and is about to kill Mallah when the Brian interjects, pleading for Mallah's life. Thinking better of it, Grodd picks the Brain up, and beats Mallah to death with him, smashing the Brain's protective hull in the process, and killing him as well. Before eeking out his last breath, Mallah says he dies happy, taking solace in that he and the Brain will finally be able to be together forever. ''Teen Titans'' animated series See: Monsieur Mallah ''Batman the Brave and the Bold In the episode The Last Patrol he aids the Brain in trying to get revenge on the Chief. They almost suceed until Batman intervenes. He later joins up with the Brain, General Zahl and the other villains on Zahl's ship trying to fight Batman but was defeated. ''Young Justice'' Monsieur Mallah in one of the minor antagonist in the TV show; Young Justice. Like in everything that involves DC Comics, Mallah serves Brain as an unoffical member of the Light. ''DC Universe Online'' Monsier Mallah also appears on the DC Universe Online game in Metropolis with the Brain. Gallery DSCF2390.jpg|Mallah in DC Universe MMO IMG_0501-1-.jpg BrainMallah.png|Monsieur Mallah with the Brain KlarionWithVillains.png|Monsieur Mallah with Brain,Ivo and Klarion Mallah_(Prime_Earth)_0001.jpg Titans_Annual_Vol_3_2_Textless.jpg Monsieur Mallah 1.png Monsieur Mallah 2.png Monsieur Mallah 8.png Monsieur Mallah 3.png Monsieur Mallah 4.png Monsieur Mallah 6.png Monsieur Mallah and Brain.png Monsieur Mallah 5.png Monsieur Mallah and Brain 2.png Monsieur Mallah and Brain 3.png Monsieur Mallah and Brain 4.png Monsieur Mallah and Brain 5.png MonsieurMallahDCSuperVillains.png|Monsieur Mallah and The Brain in Lego DC Super-Villains Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Doom Patrol Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:In Love Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protective Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Villain